


And Nothing Can Ever Ruin This

by Nightmaidens



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Narry if you squint, Post-Zayn One Direction, mentioned smut, most of them are only mentioned - Freeform, there's almost nothing on screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmaidens/pseuds/Nightmaidens
Summary: This fic was HEAVILY inspired by exurb1a's video "And Nothing Can Ever Ruin This" which is absolutely brilliant and you should 1000% check it out. It will be linked here: https://youtu.be/tJ7LdrAqL0YPlease go check this out if you haven't already.I am not claiming that this piece is an original piece nor I am I saying that I came up with this idea entirely on my own. I still have a lot to learn about writing and I try to experiment in different styles as much as possible.





	And Nothing Can Ever Ruin This

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was HEAVILY inspired by exurb1a's video "And Nothing Can Ever Ruin This" which is absolutely brilliant and you should 1000% check it out. It will be linked here: https://youtu.be/tJ7LdrAqL0Y
> 
> Please go check this out if you haven't already. 
> 
> I am not claiming that this piece is an original piece nor I am I saying that I came up with this idea entirely on my own. I still have a lot to learn about writing and I try to experiment in different styles as much as possible.

You’re sixteen when you all first meet. You’re young, inexperienced and probably the most optimistic you’ll ever be again. Auditions are fine, brilliant even, when you make it. Performing is thrilling, terrific and harrowing all at once. Your legs shake when you come off the stage and for a moment, you’re beyond yourself. Your mother hugs you and tells you what a wonderful job you did but all you can hear is drumming in your ears. 

 

Bootcamp is fine, brilliant even, until it’s not. The other contestants are alright, you guess. You all get on fine and everything’s great. Well, except for the one who farts when he sings. You think that he’s a right git, standing in front of you every time you have to line up. You don’t say anything though, because you’re a polite person and you know mum won’t be happy if you don’t at least try to make friends. So it’s all great, until the last day. Your name isn’t called and it’s earth-shattering, world crumbling sadness that hits you. Then- hold on. There it is. And there you are, on stage with four other crying, teenage boys. You’re a group now- dear God, you’re saved. It’s a moment sheer, unadulterated joy and you hug the person next to you. When you pull away, you notice he has kind of wonky teeth but you don’t mention it because you’re distracted and  _ nothing can ever ruin this.  _

 

A few years down and you’ve got the hang of this performing thing. See, you’re a proper band now and you get on great.  _ Brothers _ , you all say. You’re performing almost every night together and it’s like a dream. You’re as happy as you’ve ever been, with these four other rambunctious teens by your side. It’ll last, you know it will; after all those late night talks and being thrown together so suddenly, how could you not? You’re neglecting sleep, but that’s fine because  _ nothing can ever ruin this.  _ Anyone who says differently is a fucking idiot. You’re all so comfortable, having a proper laugh together nearly all the time. And that boy with the wonky teeth? He’s proper fit now- once you get past the way he chews like an oncoming train and flat blonde hair.  You like the way he runs his tongue over his braces and it makes you think of some  _ other  _ things he could maybe run his tongue over. And maybe- stop. You’re doing what you love everyday  _ and nothing can ever ruin this.  _

 

Then the blonde looks at you and smiles and it’s nice. He gives you a warm feeling, something pleasant you haven’t felt in a long time. Maybe it’s butterflies or something else entirely. Either way it’s new and exciting and he holds your hand when things get to be a little too much. You stop sleeping and eating and it seems like every thought you’ve ever had has been consumed by him. It’s late November when you guys get trashed together and fall into bed. Now you’re totally fucked because he’s found his way under your skin. You two spend more time together, both on and off stage. The other boys don’t really understand your closeness but that’s fine too. You have each other and he makes you the happiest you’ve ever been and  _ nothing can ever ruin this.  _

 

And then one of them leaves. It’s a surprise but maybe one you should have seen.  _ He’s not happy,  _ people tell you. He said he had some things to figure out so you gave him some space, no biggie, that’s what you’ve always done. Touring can be stressful, and now it’s more routine than something you think about all the time. When he leaves for a while, you know it’s not for long.  _ Just give him space,  _ you tell the others. You know he’ll come back because, after all,  _ nothing can ever ruin this.  _

 

Except he doesn’t come back. He fucks off somewhere in the Caribbean and singing without him’s shit- he’s shit, everything’s shit.   _ Brothers,  _ you scream when he finally calls. You all had the world together and he fucked you over. You feel this buzzing in the back of your mind, like a blinding heat crawling up your spine. He’s everywhere and nowhere all at once and all you want to do scream. An interviewer mentions him in passing and you decide to murder him before you quickly remember that that’s illegal. 

  
So life goes on without him. You and the other three become closer than ever but when you whisper  _ brothers _ again, you’re not quite so quick to believe it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was shit, wasn't it?  
> I started writing this fic in early-to-mid 2017 and just recently found it in my notes. I decided to post it for some fucking reason so here you go I guess? 
> 
> I'm honestly not sure about the ending quite yet and I MIGHT add more to it later but I haven't really decided yet. 
> 
> Please fell free to yell at me in the comments if you have any feelings about this at all.


End file.
